Many consumer electronic device include components that transmit or receive radio-frequency (RF) signals across various communications networks using internal antennas. Thus, enclosures for these devices must be electromagnetically transparent to the transmitted or received RF signals. In many instances, the requirement for RF transparency, when coupled with durability considerations, limit enclosure materials to plastics and other metals.